Naishuketsu Kyuudou (Bleeding Truth)
by RealityDidMeIn
Summary: Time had twisted the truth. Reality was fiction and the world as they knew it was false. Uzumaki Naruto would never have guessed—could never have guessed—what lurked beyond the lies of his world. Ignorance is a bliss the Jinchuuruki can no longer afford…More's the pity. HEED WARNINGS: Yaoi, dark themes, potential controversy, etc. TEMPORARY HAITUS
1. An Introduction

Title: Naishuketsu Kyuudou (Bleeding Truth)

Author: RDMI

Rating: M for Language. MA for mauture themes, and situations.

Pairing: Kyuubi no Kitsune (Kyogi Saiyaku) x Uzumaki Naruto

Warning: Dark, mature themes. Sexual situations (dubious consent, etc.). Language. May make readers think. I'll post more specific warnings at the beginning of each chapter as necessary.

Summary: Time had twisted the truth. Reality was fiction and the world as they knew it was false. Uzumaki Naruto would never have guessed—could never have guessed—what lurked beyond the lies of his world. Ignorance is a bliss the Jinchuuruki can no longer afford…More's the pity.

* * *

**An Introduction**

Long hair tied up in a high tail. _Rust-red._

Feline eyes half-lidded and watchful. _Violent-purple. _

Broad shoulders, lean torso, tapered waist, and long legs. _Male._

Sensual, smirking lips. _I dare you._

"What does it mean: to sacrifice?" whispered in his ear.

The night is dim, the bar is dark, the corner is where he sits. The man—and it is a man, no amount of alcohol could say otherwise—leaning so close Naruto can feel the heat. It's an odd question, particularly, because Naruto doesn't know this man. Naruto is drunk, though, enough sake in his blood to overcome even his accelerated metabolism. Yes, Naruto is drunk. So he answers, in a way.

"A price and a prize," the blonde slurs.

The other man—that is most definitely a man, Naruto reminds himself—tilts his head. Red, like old blood, slips over Naruto's shoulder. It feels like silk. A smell drifts to him: heady, _intoxicating_. But, Naruto is already drunk.

"So…What is your prize?" The man is a baritone, low and rough like the man growls as he speaks.

Again, the question is odd. How does this man know? Naruto stares, blue eyes going in and out of focus. It's a good question though; Naruto can admit that. What is Naruto's prize, for all that he'd sacrifice? Willing or otherwise.

"I don't know," Naruto whispers. "I don't know."


	2. Gate One: Chapter One

Gate One: Kakonoisan

_ Legacy of the Past_

This only is denied to God: the power to undo the Past.

—Agathon, from Aristotle, Nicomachean Ethics

Chapter One

_There are always things that need to be said that go unsaid. There comes always a point in a person's life where the things they regret most are things they didn't say._

_Words are a part of language. Language is the way to communicate thoughts._

_It is amazing the weight a thought can bring to bear. _

_A single fleeting thought can turn the darkest day into the brightest light. _

_A single fleeting thought can crush a person with despair._

_Is it a wonder then, that language holds such power?_

_Our thoughts are powerful, and words instigate thought in others._

_A kind word instills hope in a bleak wind._

_A cruel word devastates a soul._

_A word. _

_-Records of the Wise: Musings of the Fools_

While there are some perks of being a Jinchuuruki, avoiding hangovers after nights of heavy drinking isn't one of them. So, it's only with much swearing and stumbling that the blonde winces through his morning routine. Not bothering to dress after his shower, Naruto sits on the edge of his bed and drops his head in his hands. His eyes slowly focus on a lonely scroll that had fallen by the bed.

"Research fucking sucks," he growls into the dark room.

Throwing himself onto his back, blue eyes glare half-heartedly at the ceiling. They drift closed as he allows his mind to wander.

The past four, almost five, months had been hell. No one had ever accused the young man of being scholarly, but he had been forced to pursue the written word. Not for the first time did the Uzumaki lament the Gama Sennin's untimely demise. The only reason Naruto was in this position was because of the absence of any other qualified seal-masters.

"Damn the Akatsuki," Naruto was seriously getting sick of the organization.

If it wasn't for the shadowy group, _no one_ would have to dig through boxes and boxes of dusty scrolls that hadn't seen the light-of-day since well before the Hidden Villages. Admittedly, some of the legends recorded were pretty interesting considering every last story could, in some way, be traced back to the Bijuu. On the other hand, Naruto would much rather some one tell him the stories or, better yet, act them out.

He had naturally pursued anything related to the Kyuubi no Kitsune more avidly than the others. This had led to some…interesting stories. Kitsune, he had found, could be counted on for two things: mischief and sex. In any combination, order, or intensity. And some of those authors hadn't been shy…or modest.

Oddly enough, those stories reminded him of someone. He'd started to spend a bit of time at the bars since Jiraiya's death, but more so since being forced to analyze scrolls on a daily basis. A few nights ago he'd met the man—tall, read-headed, masculine—and he'd run into him fairly consistently since. Always late at night, or early to certain perspectives, wether Naruto was drunk or sober. They had the oddest conversations…

"But it's nice," Naruto decided. "To not be treated like I'm stupid, or a monster, or anything like that."

The man, whose name he'd yet to pry out, was warm. Not in a touchy-feely kind of way. If any part of him was touching Naruto it was the man's ridiculous hair. It was more like, he wrapped his presence around Naruto. Like he was alert to the world but, he was focused on Naruto. It was exhilarating to the attention starved young man to have someone so willing to focus so completely on him.

Though if Naruto was completely honest—the kind of honest that one only ever admits to themselves and maybe not even then—he didn't think he'd mind if the red-head was touchy. The taller man was compelling in a way that was almost hypnotic. He was beautiful, in a masculine way. He spoke, and his voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He moved and Naruto was helpless to do anything but follow. Which, is why he reminded Naruto so much of the kitsune in the scrolls.

"But I'm not gay," muttered almost desperately. "Not that I have anything against people that are but…I _can't_ be gay."

Because if he was then that opened too many windows and previously closed doors. It let on to new interpretations of past events. It would set certain things in certain lights and would make so much more sens—But no, because Naruto was finally, finally, comfortable in his own skin. He'd started to think he knew himself. Such thoughts had brought him more peace than he would have expected and he was in no way ready to relinquish it.

Clinging to this resolution had become unexpectedly difficult, though. For the man seemed determined to make Naruto _think_. Think in ways he'd avoided as best he could—which was surprisingly effective—for the majority of his life. Naruto never complained (about the things that mattered) but even he knew his life, and Konoha, were far from perfect. True introspection, honest to the gods soul searching, _hurt_. And that sort of thinking was the only thing his nameless friend cared about: the tough questions. Maybe Naruto was masochistic afterall because, despite this, he couldn't stay away.


	3. Gate One: Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Beware the wish made in haste!_

_What one shall get may not be a kind fate._

_-Advice for the Fool_

They were in a park tonight. The wind was cool and Naruto was sober. That ridiculous, red hair brushed against him filling his nose with the other's scent. But he was deliberately ignoring that. Instead, Naruto was complaining.

"-and the boxes just keep piling up and up and up! I don't think I'll ever get the smell outa my house: paper and ink. Blegh! As if that's not bad enough, I wasn't made for this research shit. I have to read and reread and reread again to understand even a part of the damn scroll I'm stuck on. Doesn't Baa-chan know the only reason I learned sealing at all was because Ero-sennin beat it into my head?"

Red, as Naruto had spontaneously decided to call him, looked amused.

"You said these scrolls were on the Bijuu, yes?" Red asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"I happen to know a few stories about them. Would you like me to tell some of them to you?"

"Sure, why not?"

***Bleeding***Truth***

Long ago in a time near forgotten, there was a Priest who wandered the lands preaching to any that would listen. He was a handsome man, strong and charismatic, despite the simple trappings he wore. Where ever he went women swooned and even some men. And for all this his message surprised many: pleasure is Sin. And, according to this Priest, no Sin was greater than enjoying sex, especially, men enjoying sex with men.

How could a man who looked as this man did, denounce what he tempted in others? Even though the ideals of the culture at the time stood against the theme of the lecture, many were swayed. The women were shocked and the men shamed as they fell before the man and repented. Some even swore to take up the teachings of the Priest and share this wisdom with others. In this way the Priest traveled from town to town, city to city.

It was as the Priest preached in a meadow just outside a small village that he was introduced to a Kitsune. The Kitsune, appalled by the Priest's words, argued with the man for three days. They went back and forth parrying, and countering eloquently with words as the debate grew more and more heated. At the end of the third day the Priest refused to be moved, and the Kitsune suddenly went from furious to sly.

"Why would you deny yourself and others? Why fight what makes us happy?" the Kitsune asked.

"There is no happiness in sin! I deny only that which will lead to our ruin," the Priest proclaimed.

"So it is your belief that should you lay with a man you would be ruined?"

"Yes, the teachings say that to fall to such temptation is ruinous."

"Hm. So as a Priest you are able to resist all these ruinous temptations?"

"Yes, no matter the temptation I shall pervail!"

"Very well, than you should not object to a bet then."

"I do not gamble, for it is ruinous."

"It would be more a test of sorts, with specific consequences."

"You wish to test my faith?"

"Yes! A simple test, and should you pass I swear to renounce my ways and follow your teachings."

"Is this so? Well then, I shall agree!"

"But you have not asked what would be the price should you fail."

"I shall not fail!"

"Good. Now I will tell you my test."

"Yes, yes. Proceed, and quickly! I have much traveling to do."

"Of course. I will go from here and seek out the greatest of Kitsune, and to him I will present this idea of ours. Then I will ask him to seek you out, and tempt you to lay with him. He will tempt you three times: once for everyday we have stood in this meadow. If at the end you have stood firm, he will take from me my Kitsune blood and cast me as a mortal man to follow you. If you fail once, he will grant you Kitsune blood and teach you our ways. If you fail twice, he will take you as his pet. If you fail all three times, he will take you and present you as a gift to Inari-sama where your soul will be bound to the Kami's whims for all eternity."

The Priest startled and cried out a protest, but the Kitsune would not hear it.

"You have already agreed Priest! Do you go back on your word? Will you not stand behind what you say?"

The priest hesitated. The Kitsune stood firm.

"Very well, yes, I have already agreed. Do your worst fiend!"

"Oh no, not I! I am not the greates of Kitsune. But I shall depart now to go to him and tell him of you."


End file.
